1. Technical Field
This application relates to an image forming apparatus that enables to receive image forming data externally.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional image forming system enables a print job to be provided from, for example, a personal computer to a printer, and the printer to print based on the print job. Some of the image forming system enables the printer to request an authentication for the printing, because someone might look at or take away recording media that is printed before a user that requested the printing comes to the printer.
Japanese patent publication 2008-262550 describes a printer authenticates using a card with authentication that has the IC (Integrated Circuit) tag, and the printer encrypts and records print data on data storage devices before printing.
However, the encrypted print data must be decrypted even though the printer might improve security level. Thus, the printer needs more time by decrypting print data when the printer prints.